Hero Worship
by NickyM96
Summary: [MSR] After Mulder rescues Scully, not everyone sees him as the hero. Spoilers: The X-Files Movie: Fight the Future


TITLE: Hero Worship  
  
AUTHOR: Nicky  
  
RATING: G  
  
CATEGORIES: Story/Romance/Angst  
  
KEYWORDS: Mulder/Scully Romance  
  
SPOILERS: Fight the Future  
  
SUMMARY: After Mulder rescues Scully, not everyone sees him as the hero.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own therapeutic purposes. They will be returned relatively unharmed to Chris Carter, or whoever wants to borrow them next, when I'm done.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hero Worship  
  
By Nicky  
  
Bright lights. Annoying beeps. Nauseating smell. Catalog and cross reference to reach one conclusion: hospital. And by the aches in possibly every moveable appendage on her body, Dana Scully deduces that she's the guest of honor this time. Too bad she can't remember what she's doing there or even how she got there. The last thing she remembers is going to tell Mulder about her resignation. Did something happen to her at his apartment? Did something happen to him?   
  
"Mulder," she groans, hoping with all her heart that he's sitting next to her bed, waiting for her to awaken. Because if he's there, that means he isn't in any trouble.   
  
After getting no answer, she opens her eyes and painfully lifts her head. The room is empty. Mulder is no where in sight. She really starts to panic now.   
  
"Mulder," she calls again, this time a little louder. And this time, with results. The door swings open and hits the wall with a bang.  
  
"Dana! You're awake."  
  
Dana watches in shock as her brother lumbers clumsily into the room, practically tripping over his own two feet in his haste to reach her.  
  
"Bill? What are you doing here?" she asks the man, not so much ungrateful to see him, but more in shock that he, and not Mulder, is there.  
  
"That partner of yours did a real number on you this time, didn't he? It doesn't matter. I'm going to make sure he never lays a hand on you ever again," Bill spouts.  
  
"What are you talking about? Bill, where's Mulder? Why isn't he here with me? Did something happen to him?" She's no longer able to hide behind the calm veneer she usually wears. The panic is clear and evident on her face and by the tone she's using. "Tell me. Is he okay?"  
  
"Dana, why are you always so worried about that psycho? When are you going to leave him? He almost got you killed yet again!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" she repeats, this time more confusion than fear clouding her words. "Why am I at the hospital? And where's Mulder?"  
  
"You're here because that nutcase partner of yours took you to Antarctica and you almost froze to death, that's why."  
  
Scully wracks her brain, searching frantically for a case they might have been working on. Nothing comes up. All she can remember is that there was no reason for them to be on a case together - ever again. She had been reassigned. And because of that, decided to quit. But he tried to stop her.  
  
"We weren't on a case. I had gotten reassigned and went over to Mulder's apartment to tell him I was resigning from the bureau," she explains.  
  
"You what! You were finally leaving him, Dana? No wonder he flipped out and dragged you across the world. He was trying to stop you, can't you see that? I can't believe that guy."  
  
Bill huffs in frustration before reaching for the phone.  
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"I'm calling the cops, that's what I'm doing. Dana, this guy kidnaps you and almost kills you. He needs to be arrested."  
  
"Bill, no!" She tries to reach out to grab his hand, but is stopped short by the pain in her fingers. It feels as if the very skin is being pulled off of the digits. "Owww!"  
  
"Dana? You okay?" Bill asks tentatively, hand still hovering over the phone. His eyes bulge in shock when she shakes her head, admitting that she's anything less than fine. "I'll go get the doctor."  
  
He rushes from the room and she releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Things are going very badly, very quickly. She has to figure out what's going on, or else Mulder will be getting into a lot of trouble if her brother has anything to say about it. She has no idea what's been going on. But she knows Mulder. And this story Bill has told her about him kidnapping her is ridiculous. She just has to try to make herself remember what actually happened. Instead, her mind drifts to whispered pleas and teary kisses before unconsciousness takes her once again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He's aware of the pain before he's aware of anything else. With a groan and a bit of a struggle, he forces his eyes open, trying to look around and see where he is. Based on the standard bland decorations, he can tell he's in yet another hospital. But why? Immediately, his gun shot wound comes to mind, no pun intended.  
  
"Mulder? Are you awake?"  
  
He looks over, blinded temporarily by the sharp pain in his head. His vision eventually clears enough to make out the shape next to his bed.  
  
"Skinner? Why . . . here . . . me?"  
  
That's not right, Mulder realizes as the words leave his mouth. At least, that's not what he was thinking. A look of confusion comes to both men's faces at hearing Mulder's jumbled sentence.   
  
"Are you in any pain, Mulder?" Skinner asks. "Should I go get the doctor?"  
  
Mulder shakes his head and tries to answer. But he can't manage to get the words out. Yes, he is in pain. He's in a lot of pain. But right now, he desperately wants to know what happened to him.  
  
"Why . . . here?" he tries again, needing to know why he's in the hospital.  
  
"You want to know why you're here?" Skinner finally deciphers. At Mulder's emphatic nod, he explains. "A geological team found you and Agent Scully huddled together in the snow. After being stabilized, they transported the two of you here to GUMC for treatment."  
  
"Snow?" Mulder asks, not sure how he got stuck in the snow with Scully. But then it all comes rushing back. He remembers what happened. He remembers it all. "An . . . ar . . . ca?"  
  
He doesn't have to see the look on Skinner's face to know that that wasn't right either. What's going on with him? Why can't he make the words he's thinking come out of his mouth? He lets out a groan of frustration at the situation. Not only at not being able to speak, but not being able to communicate with Skinner. If Scully were here, she'd be able to understand. But Scully isn't here, he realizes suddenly. Where is she?"  
  
" 'cully?"  
  
That Skinner can decipher.  
  
"Agent Scully is fine, Mulder. She's here in the hospital in a room down the hall."  
  
"Fine? Really?" Mulder is dubious. If she were fine, she'd be here with him. "See . . . her."  
  
It's not until he tries to leave his bed that Skinner realizes his intentions and gently pushes him back down. In his weakened condition, Mulder's no match for the older man.  
  
"No way, Mulder. You aren't going anywhere this time. Against my better judgment, I let you leave after that gunshot wound. And now look at you. You can't even speak. Just stay here and let me get your doctor. Maybe he can explain what's going on with you."  
  
Mulder just nods and allows Skinner to leave. An explanation for his condition would be nice, but it's only secondary to him right now. Right now, he's only interested in finding Scully. Skinner and the doctor won't be able to stop him. Because he has not intention on being there when they get back.  
  
He waits for the door to close and the sounds of Skinner's footsteps to die down before rising from the bed. Hurrying to the door, he peeps out and doesn't see anyone around. Figuring the coast is clear, he slips into the hallway, getting lost in an oncoming crowd of doctors and nurses rushing to a code being called in a room at the end of the hall. For a second, he panics, worrying that it's Scully. But he's sees something that calms him. Actually, he sees a some *one*.  
  
"Bill," he whispers to himself, as he identifies the man leaving a room at the other end of the hall. He waits until the man walks towards the lobby before advancing to the room. He slips quickly inside, leaning against the door to catch his breath.   
  
After a few moments to recover, he makes his way towards the bed, taking a seat in the empty chair next to her.  
  
"S . . . S . . . cuh . . . lee," he manages to get out, taking her hand in his own. He scans her sleeping form, taking note of each and every scar marking her creamy skin. He sees bruises and burns on almost every part of her body, even down to her delicate fingertips. He brings each to his mouth and presses gentle kisses there.  
  
"Mmm," she moans, a smile coming to her face. He looks up and sees her eyes flitting open.  
  
" 'ully," he smiles, so happy to see for himself that she's all right. "Okay?"  
  
"Yes, Mulder. I'm fine," she rasps through her scratchy throat. "You?"  
  
"Fine . . . me," he says, grunting at the confused words. His smile turns into a frown to match the one growing on her face. "Words . . . flipped."  
  
"Your words are getting jumbled?" she asks, easily decoding what he's trying to say.  
  
He sighs his relief and nods. He knew she'd understand. She's the only one who would.  
  
"Wh-what's wrong w-with me?" he slowly stutters, finally able to piece together a coherent sentence.  
  
"I don't know, Mulder. I have no idea what happened to us. And I don't think you'll be able to tell us," she sighs, a sad smile coming to both of their lips.  
  
"No matter," he says, shaking his head and putting her hand to his lips again. A relieved smile crosses his face. "You okay. That matters."  
  
Slowly his head drifts down and lands on her stomach. She almost panics until she feels his soft breath blowing gently on her hand. He's alive. Just asleep. At least, she hopes he's just asleep. Something is definitely wrong with him and that worries her. But it feels good to have him with her again. And for right now, she'll try to be content with that. She gently slips her hand from his and moves it to his head, stroking her fingers through his thick hair. She finds the action barely hurts her despite the obvious damage to her hands.  
  
"You're going to be fine, Mulder," she promises him. "You have to be."  
  
She closes her eyes and lets herself rest, enjoying Mulder's weight against her. The comfort doesn't last for long, though. Her brother returns within the next few minutes and he's not alone. Behind him are her mother, her doctor, AD Skinner, and hospital security. She instinctively tightens her grip on him, knowing somehow they're going to try and take him away.  
  
"There he is," Bill hisses angrily. "Get that monster away from my sister."  
  
The security guards cast a confused glance first at Bill and then at the two partners across the room. The guy doesn't appear to be a threat or even there against the woman's will. In fact, they have the distinct feeling she would hurt them if they laid a finger on the man.  
  
"Sir, we don't understand," the first guard says, pointing over at Mulder and Scully. "He doesn't appear to be a danger. And she doesn't appear to want him gone."  
  
"I don't. Mulder stays here with me," she growls protectively. She is definitely in mama bear mode. "Bill, what are you doing? Are you insane? Mulder has never hurt me and he never will."  
  
"But Agent Mulder does need to be back in his own hospital bed, Agent Scully," the doctor explains. "He's sustained a serious injury that I suspect are causing some difficulties."  
  
"The speech problem?" she asks. The doctor just nods. She bites her lip and looks down at Mulder, indecision in her eyes. On the one hand, she knows he needs help. They have to find out what's wrong with him. But she's reluctant to let him out of her sight. Luckily, Skinner can see the war in her head.  
  
"Doctor, is there anyway the two can share this room?" Skinner suggests, pointing to the empty bed on the other side of the room. "That bed doesn't appear to be in use. And you're both of their doctor, right? It would certainly save you some time to only have to make one stop."  
  
"I'm not so sure," the doctor balks. "It's against regulations."  
  
"Then let's call it an issue of security. These two agents have just returned from a top secret, classified mission," Skinner says, bending the truth to suit his purposes. "It would be easier to guard them both in this one room."  
  
"Oh, don't give me that . . . " Bill starts, but quickly shuts up when he gets a heated glare from both his mother and his sister.  
  
The doctor finally relents, going out to call for some orderlies and nurses to help get Mulder settled in the room. While all of that's going on, Scully takes the opportunity to question him about Mulder's condition.  
  
"Doctor, why is he like this? Unable to speak clearly?"  
  
"Well, his wound caused some swelling, making it hard for him to control his speech. If he had only let us properly treat him for the gun shot wound then, . . . ," he is abruptly cut off by Skinner, unsure of how much of this story Scully already knows. He knows she will be furious, and wants to be the one to tell her.  
  
"Agent Scully, how much do you remember about what happened?" he asks her.  
  
"Not much, unfortunately," she frowns. "I just remember going to Mulder's after the hearing to tell him about my resignation."  
  
"Yeah, and then the freak kidnapped her," Bill spits out.  
  
"Shut up, Bill," she snarls. "I'm sure that's not what happened."  
  
"Bill, Fox would never hurt your sister," Mrs. Scully adds. "You don't know that he took her anywhere against her will."  
  
"They're right," Skinner nods. "Mulder didn't take your sister anywhere. In fact, he's the one who found her and attempted to bring her home."  
  
"What do you mean, attempted?" Mrs. Scully asks, the confusion evident in her eyes.  
  
"I'll tell you what I know. This all started a few days ago. Mulder and Scully took an unauthorized trip out to Dallas, TX following up leads from a bombing that occurred there. There were repercussions from that trip."  
  
"Reassignment for me," Scully adds. "I decided that I'd rather quit than give them the satisfaction. So I went to Mulder's to tell him. Then . . . I don't know. I started having pains. Sir, what happened?"  
  
"You got stung by a bee." He can see by the look in her eyes that she understood more about that bee than he did. But he'll talk to her about that later. "When you collapsed, Agent Mulder called for an ambulance. That's where the story gets a little . . . confusing."  
  
"What do you mean, Sir?"  
  
"Well, an ambulance came and took you. But as far as we can tell, it wasn't a real ambulance. The driver left Mulder for dead and took you."   
  
"Sir?"  
  
"He shot him, Scully." He pauses at twin gasps from her and her mother before adding quietly, "He shot him in the head and just left him there in the street."  
  
"The gun shot wound to the head is what's more than likely causing Agent Mulder's speech problems," the doctor adds, finishing his explanation from before. "There was some swelling. But by the time the doctors realized, he was gone."  
  
"Gone?" Scully glares angrily at Skinner and the doctor. "What do you mean, gone? How could he just up and leave the hospital?"  
  
"He remembered them taking you and felt he had to find you," Skinner explains, looking down at his feet to avoid the seething look she was giving him. "He changed clothes with Byers and left with Frohike and Langly. That was the last I saw him until his transport here."  
  
"Transport here from where?"  
  
"Apparently after leaving the hospital, Mulder somehow obtained your location and a vaccine to a virus you were given. A virus carried by the bee that stung you. He contacted me and I helped him secure, um . . . special transportation. A snow cat, to be exact."  
  
"Just where did he need a snow cat to get to?" Bill asks, starting to become more and more intrigued by the story.  
  
"Mulder was given coordinates to a base in Antarctica." Skinner is slightly amused at the silence that just fell on the room. You could literally hear a pin drop.  
  
"Let me get this straight," Scully says after a few moments to compose herself. "I was stung by a bee carrying a virus. I was then kidnapped and taken to, quite literally, the ends of the earth. Then Mulder, after being shot in the head, comes to said end of the earth to rescue me?"  
  
"That about sums it up," Skinner nods.  
  
"That is so Mulder," Scully sighs, wiping away a few stray tears that have fallen. "So stupid and reckless. He could have gotten himself killed."  
  
"He did it for you, Dana," her mother gently reminds her. But she can see that her daughter isn't criticizing his actions. She just feels guilty for what has happened to him.  
  
"He saved you, Danes. Sounds like he's a hero to me."  
  
They all look in astonishment at Bill, not able to believe he just said anything nice about Mulder. The man, who just recently, wanted to have Mulder arrested for kidnap and attempted murder, now considers him to be a hero. Scully is particularly touched by his words, and finds herself tearing up again.  
  
"Sounds like a hero to me too, Bill," she says with a sad smile. "I just hope he'll be okay so that I can properly thank him."  
  
"Me too, Sis. Although, I don't think he'll be looking for the same kind of 'thank you' from me as he will be from you," he says, giving her a wink for effect.  
  
She blushes, too embarrassed at her brother making that kind of comment in front of her mother and boss. But she can't deny that he's right. She has a very special 'thank you' in mind for Mulder. His stupid, dangerous gesture just proves to her all the more how much he loves her. Now she just has to show him how much she loves him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
This time waking up is a little easier for him. He looks around and can immediately focus on his room. Then he notices that it's not the same room as before.   
  
"Scully?" he calls out, so in the habit of her being by his bedside. He's forgotten momentarily that she's a patient as well. So he's a little surprised to see her appear next to him, dragging her IV pole behind her.  
  
"You okay, Mulder?" Her gentle smile shines on him, instantly soothing whatever anxiety he was feeling.  
  
"Good. Now that I know you're here," he says slowly, but in the correct order. "Hey, my words are back."  
  
She gives him another little smile, running her fingers through his hair.   
  
"Yes, you're going to be fine, Mulder. There was some swelling in your brain caused by the gun shot wound. It caused the speech problems. Once that went down, everything returned to normal. But it probably wouldn't have happened at all if you had stayed in the hospital the first time and got the rest you needed." She gives him a pointed stare, letting him know they'll discuss that later. But he can't help but feel contrite all the same.  
  
"I had to find you," he explains. "There was so little time."  
  
"I understand," she says sweetly, still running her fingers through his hair. "And I just wanted to make sure I thank you for saving my life once again, Mulder. You could have died, but you didn't care. You came after me anyway. You would have given your life for me, Mulder."  
  
"You'd do the same for me," he says with a shrug, dismissing his actions as anything extraordinary. "We're partners."  
  
"You're right. I would have done the same for you, Mulder. But not because we're partners. We're more than that. And I think you know it."  
  
He can just nod, getting lost in the deep pools of her eyes. He realizes that for the first time ever, he's looking straight into her soul. It's as if the gates are finally open.  
  
"I'd willingly give my life for you, Mulder," she continues. "But until now, I was reluctant to give you something else - my heart. But now, it's yours . . . if you want it," she adds shyly.  
  
"More than anything," he smiles, sitting up in the bed to face her. "I will gladly take your heart. Because you've had mine for longer than I can remember."  
  
She lets out a gasp, but he captures it when he presses his lips gently against hers. It's a kiss filled with as much passion as both of them can muster. But soon, the effects from their combined ordeals take a toll on them and they must part. She stands on wobbly knees and tries to make it back to her bed. Instantly, he's by her side, helping her back across the room. He sits with her until she drifts back to sleep, tucking her in snugly before going back to his own bed. Neither of them realized they had an audience, and neither of them cared. The only thing that matters to either of them is inside that room. The rest of the world, for now, just pales in comparison.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"He really does love her, doesn't he?" Bill asks, letting out a resigned sigh. Mrs. Scully jumps at the shock of him walking up behind her like that.   
  
"Of course he does," she smiles after getting her breath back. "I'm glad you finally see it now. Fox will do anything to protect your sister, Bill."  
  
"And Dana seems to be pretty nuts about the guy, too. I guess I should try and get along with him," Bill pouts. "But that doesn't mean I have to like him."  
  
Mrs. Scully just smiles at her son. That statement was as good as a ringing endorsement from him. She can tell he likes and admires Fox Mulder a lot more than he's letting on. Of course, she won't tell about the kiss she just witnessed. It may destroy the tentative truce being forged.  
  
They both look into the hospital room as Mulder tries to get settled, Scully having already dropped off to sleep. They see him carefully tuck the blanket around Scully and press a gentle kiss to her forehead before moving across the room to his own bed. They can't help but smile at such a caring gesture.  
  
"Do you think they know?"  
  
"Know what, Bill?"  
  
"How they feel about each other. Something tells me he wouldn't have tried that if she were awake."  
  
"I think their hearts know," Mrs. Scully says after a moment's silence, still keeping the kiss a secret. They deserve to keep something so sacred to themselves. "But they're too afraid to admit it."  
  
"Maybe they just need a little nudge in the right direction. They could make each other so happy if they just let it happen."  
  
Her mouth drops open in shock at the statement. She can hardly believe the shift in her son's attitude. But she guesses she can't fault him for a bit of hero worship. Mulder is a hero. Her daughter's night in shining armor. She's just glad that Bill can now see that. She just hopes he won't ever forget it.  
  
THE END.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author Notes: The relationship between Mulder and Bill Scully has always intrigued me. I've always wondered what would make Bill stop hating Mulder so much. This event seemed like something that would be pretty hard to ignore. How could you not be at least grateful for someone who would do something like this?   
  
Visit me! http://www.geocities.com/nm122974 


End file.
